


Alchemy

by Lordsnugglepants



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, He's still a himbo tho, Idiots in Love, M/M, Thanatos being his usual angsty self, Zagreus is a lot more competent than what people give him credit for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordsnugglepants/pseuds/Lordsnugglepants
Summary: All the things that make up the prince and why Thanatos adores them.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 228





	1. His beautiful body carved of marble

Thanatos sighed as he looked out to the river from his usual spot in the house, watching intently as the souls that made their journey pushed and pulled it’s bloody currents. It was all he could do to keep himself from eyeing down the entry pool to the house, the only thing stopping him from thinking about how far Zagreus had gotten, and how far he would go. 

It had been like this ever since he had come back from his assignment and discovered Zagreus’s intentions on finding his mother, and despite promising Nyx to help the prince in his endeavors it didn’t make it any less hard every time he saw Zagreus leave. With every escape attempt the prince made he grew stronger, Thanatos could see it plainly as he got closer and closer to the surface with every venture he made. 

And in spite of the anxiousness he felt watching Zagreus slip further and further from him, there was a worse frustration he felt the more he tried to stay away. The two had only recently discussed the precarious status of their friendship and Thanatos found it harder with every encounter to ignore the prince and his wonderful qualities. All the reasons they had become so close in the first place, all the reasons he wanted to keep Zagreus safe, and the reasons why he would continue to aid the prince no matter how much it gutted him in the end.

As Thanatos continued to look out over the river it chopped and churned as Lord Hades' powerful voice boomed over Tartarus, shaking the realm below. 

“That boy is trying my patience!” Hades yelled, further churning the blood of the river. “Alert the residence of Elysium immediately.”

“Running a little behind schedule aren’t we Zagreus,” Thanatos mused as he floated back up from the ground. 

Reaching out to the darkness of the underworld Thanatos allowed himself to be enveloped in its embrace. Sinking further and further into its depths he found himself slipping into the space within spaces until he found himself in the murky depths of the void. Opening himself up to it Thanatos conjured an image of Elysium in his mind's eye, muddled at first until it became crystal clear. With the light of the image shining behind his closed eyes Thanatos searched for Zagreus’s presence, finding it almost immediately. It came naturally to him at his point whenever he wanted to see Zagreus, as if they were magnets, destined to be pulled to one another. Reaching out to it he let himself be swept towards his locations at a dizzying speed.

Opening his eyes again Thanatos found himself in an empty chamber surrounded by the soft green fields of Elysium. Looking towards the chamber entrance he watched as it opened and was greeted by Zagreus, hobbling in with a pained grimace. As the young prince got closer his face immediately lit up as he caught sight of Thanatos, and as the god of death returned his gaze he immediately felt himself frustrated at the sight of the prince. 

Battered and bruised Zagreus picked up his pace as he rushed to Thanatos’s side and greeted the god of death. “Than, you came.” he rushed out breathlessly.

Thanatos immediately felt his previous convictions waver as he found himself lost in Zagreus's features. The prince's wonderfully chiseled and sharp face was bright and flushed from exertion from his previous battles while his eyes roamed over Thanatos, his long and dark eyelashes fanning over his pale skin as he took in the god of death, completely without shame .

It was in these moments that Thanatos wished that he wasn’t so weak to those eyes. How the prince looked at him with reverence and warmth. How quickly that warmth turned into a blazing heat that threatened to consume him if he held the prince's gaze for too long.

He hated how those eyes gave him hope for something more between them, and how they looked at him like he was the only god in all the realms, high and low, but most all he hated how he still wanted those eyes to look his way in spite of everything. 

Thanatos realized that he was staring for far too long as Zagreus gave him a concerned look. Looking away from the prince Thanatos gave a very convincing cough as he looked out to the fields of Elysium. “It’s a good thing that I did come, you look rather awful Zagreus.”

Zagreus immediately looked down and reviewed his appearance before rubbing at the back of his head and letting out an embarrassed laugh. “What can I say, my olympian relatives were less than generous with the quality of the boons that they gave me this time around.”

“All the more reason for me to help you dispose of the locals,” Raising his scythe Thanatos prepared himself as the warriors summoned themselves to the field. “Try not to get yourself killed out there.”

“With you watching me?” Zagreus mused as he summoned Varatha. “Never.”

Soon enough the former champions fully materialized and just as Thanatos expected Zagreus rushed headfirst into danger. Kindling the oxygen around his feet Zagreus set the air ablaze as he propelled himself towards the first Brightsword, impaling them before rending their body apart as he raised the eternal spear high in the air, leaving the remnants of their soul behind. 

Just as the prince vanquished his first foe another soon barreled toward him with a long spear, making a lunge for Zagreus’s head at a deadly speed. Zagreus however reacted accordingly and side stepped the attack with practiced steps before grabbing the spears shaft and pulling his opponent toward him for a swift kick to the neck, throwing them off balance and leaving them open to be impaled by Varatha. With two souls now harmlessly floating about Zagreus the prince dispatched them with a series of quick jabs before moving further on the field to face his next foes. 

All the while Thanatos watched as he dispatched with his own shades with the flick of his wrist, only half paying attention to the fight as he was far too entranced by the prince. In every encounter they had Thanatos could never get enough of watching the prince move. While he himself could kill with a mere thought Zagreus pushed his body in the most breathtaking ways, and it was always a sight to behold. The way no movement was wasted, how the sinew and muscles of his body flexed under his ghostly skin, pulling taut with every powerful thrust and lunge as he gave every fight his all. All the while the burning leaves of his laurel blazed in beautiful reds and oranges, flitting around Zagreus in grand crimsons as he danced in his carnage around the battlefield.

No matter how effortlessly he could dispatch any enemy, living or dead, it would never compare to the breathtaking way Zagreus waltzed across the battlefield with equal parts strength and grace.

“Better pick up the pace Than or you’ll lose,” Zagreus teased as he rushed the next three foes. 

Thanatos snapped out of his reverie immediately and saw that there were only six champions remaining, and three of them were already lost souls trying to regenerate. Pointing his scythe towards the souls he set up a circle of death around them. If he killed these three he could at least tie up the score. 

Zagreus had other plans however as he dashed towards the remaining three warriors and twirled Varatha in a deadly flourish, striking all three of them, mincing their bodies apart and leaving their souls behind. With their bodies gone Zagreus then lifted a leg in the air while he raised Varatha above his head and twirled the weapon at a frightening speed, further flexing the muscles in his back and threatening to rip the fabric of his tights as his quads strained against the material. He then released all the built up energy and planted his foot back down in a thunderous echo while he flung the rest of his body in a sweeping arc, swinging Varatha in a large spinning circle and cleaving through the souls. 

Finished with the first three kills Zagreus let the momentum of his attack carry him as he raised one leg off the ground and directed Varatha towards the other three souls in Thanatos’ death circle. With his aim poised he flung the spear with a mighty roar and Thanatos could only watch in awe as the spear hit all three souls and destroyed them before getting itself stuck in a nearby wall from the crater it had created due to the sheer force it was thrown at. 

Making an annoyed sound Thanatos realized that he had lost, again. Still, if he could give Zagreus a centaur heart and keep him alive for a little bit longer, then he guessed he could get over it.

“Than!” Zagreus yelled with a wave as he approached the god of death, and Thanatos felt his insides turn to jelly as he watched the prince run towards him. 

Zagreus was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that glimmered against his pale skin as the artificial blue and green lights of Elysium danced across his bouncing pectoral that was free from his tunic. If Thanatos was mortal he was sure he would have died from a stroke with the way the prince unintentionally teased him with his body. 

“Than I really appreciate you coming. I really couldn’t have done it without you,” Zagreus panted as finally moved to Thanato’s side, his chest and back expanding and falling with each labored breath.

“No need for baseless flattery Zagreus, it doesn’t suit you,” Thanatos scoffed as he handed the prince the centaur heart, doing his best to keep his eyes on Zagreus’s face. “Judging by the score you would have done just fine without me.”

“Nothing baseless about it Than, I mean it,” he countered before absorbing the centaur heart. In an instant Zagreus perked up a bit as the vitality from the vessel renewed him. “I wasn’t joking when I said I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of you. You make me want to fight harder and do better. It’s also why I wanted to give you something.”

“Zagreus I swear if this is another bottle of nectar I’m going to kill you myself, I’m practically drowning in the stuff with how often you give it to me,” He leered as he crossed his arm over his chest, doing his best to play it cool after Zagreus declaration. How the prince could just say things like that so casually with that much confidence and conviction was beyond him. 

“Well you’re in luck, because it is not a bottle of nectar.”

“Good.”

“It’s actually a bottle of ambrosia,” Zagreus said with a smile as he produced the large glass bottle.

Thanatos’s eyes went wide as he looked between the delicate orange liquid and Zagreus’s amused smirk. “Where in all the realms did you get this?!” He hissed before drawing Zagreus in close, lowering himself and leaning in close as if to hide them away.

“Oh you know, when you pillage and ransack the lord of the underworlds domain you tend to find the most interesting things from time to time, like rare heavenly drinks fit for the gods.”

“You know your father doesn’t like this stuff being in the house,” Thanatos whispered, shifting his eyes around the room as if Hades would show himself at any minute.

“Which is why I’m giving it to you and not him,” Zagreus countered, his tone hushed and soft as he slowly pressed the bottle into Thanatos’s hands. “Than, between you saving my skin and doing your job you could use a bit of a break.”

“Zagreus I can-”

“I know this doesn’t make up for me not saying goodbye,” Zagreus interrupted, stroking the back of Thanatos’s hand delicately with his strong fingers as he closed the death god’s hold on the bottle. “Or getting you caught up in my business and family affairs, but I really didn’t know any other way to show you how much I really do care, how much you deserve this, and how much I like you. 

“You like me?” 

Biting his bottom lip Zagreus tucked himself away further in the space between them, a shy smile gracing his face. “I do, I was hoping the other fifteen nectar bottles made it kinda obvious but I suppose being more direct was probably the better approach considering how often I give everyone things.”

Thanatos found himself gripping the bottle tighter as he tried to process everything. Taking a deep breath he pulled away from the prince to look at him, his expression filled with a mixture of hope and anxiousness. “Thank you, I appreciate you being honest, and I’ll take it. As for everything else… I-I need some time to think things over, if that’s all right.”

“Take all the time you need, I can wait.”

“Alright,” Thanatos said simply before letting go of Zagreus’s hands. Floating up he prepared himself to shift back to the darkness and get to his duties

“Alright.” Zagreus parroted. 

A beat of silence passed between the two before Zagreus took a few steps closer. “See you around?”

Looking to the prince as he began to meld into the darkness, Thanatos gave him a small smile. “See you around.”

\----------

Back at his usual spot Thanatos looked around before uncorking the bottle of ambrosia. Bringing it to his lips he took a small and tentative sip, immediately letting out a small gasp as the rich sweet flavor danced across his tongue and ran down his throat. Corking the bottle back he simply sighed as he returned to watching the ebb and flow of the river. 

“It’s delicious.”


	2. His mind of tempered steal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter notes regarding characterization in this chapter. I would appreciate a read through if you have the time.

Thanatos had seen some strange things in his years of godhood but nothing as strange as the two things he saw before him in the lounge. The first being that Zagreus was sitting. Zagreus, who was known for his inability to sit in one place for any long period of time without pulling his hair out and making a fuss, much to his father's annoyance. The second strange thing was that said prince was sitting with a quill pen and was steadily writing as Achilles spoke to him while he glanced at a large book from time to time, almost as if he was taking notes. 

_Was Zagreus of all people… taking notes? Was he studying?_ Thanatos thought as he continued to gawk at the two, still completely taken aback by the sight before him. Shaking his head he brought himself out of his daze. “There’s no way,” He mumbled to himself. But still, there was always the possibility.

Eager to sate his curiosity Thanatos approached the two and made his presence known as he sat down next to Zagreus. “Good evening… or morning everyone.”

“Oh hey Than,” Zagreus greeted distractedly before going back to his parchment.

“Hello Thanatos,” Achilles greeted as he continued to watch Zagreus with an amused smile. 

The table fell dead silent as Zagreus continued to write with a fierce concentration, completely zoning into his book while Achilles simply watched the young prince work. Thanatos eventually couldn’t take it, and decided to break the silence. “So, uh, what exactly are you doing?”

“Taking notes on all my boons and comparing them with rate percentages of how the mirror affects their potency,” Zagreus answered, not even missing a beat as he continued to write. 

Tilting his head to the side Thanatos felt as if Zagreus had spoken a foreign language. Not so much from the words he spoke but more so for the fact they were coming from Zagreus’s mouth. 

“The lad recently decided to try to devise better strategies for trying to escape and asked for my help,” Achilles explained, no doubt hearing the gears in Thanatos’s head churning into overdrive as he still tried to make sense of the fact that Zagreus of all people was working.

“One can only charge headfirst into danger with no plan and die before it gets old, so I decided to take Achilles’ advice and approach things more methodically.”

“That he did,” Achilles chimed in, practically brimming with pride. “Show Thanatos what you’ve discovered lad.”

“With pleasure sir,” Zagreus beamed before scooting his chair closer to Thanatos’s side. Drawing himself in to the god of death Zagreus grabbed his codex and notes before turning to Thanatos with a broad grin. In an instant Zagreus lit up as he went through his research process and all the things that he discovered about the god’s history, their abilities and how they applied to their boons. 

Thanatos couldn’t help but be entranced by the way Zagreus’s brows furrowed in concentration as he explained the list of boons the codex had kept record of, or the way he bit his lip as he described which one's complemented each other as well as the weapons and aspects that go best with them. As the prince went on he wrapped an arm around Thanatos and pulled him close so the death god could get a closer look at all of Zagreus strategies for the future. It was clear that the prince was proud of his work, but not only that he was passionate about it and wanted to share his interests with Thanatos and the death god couldn’t help the warmth that welled up inside of his knowing that Zagreus wanted to share this with him, trusted him enough to share it.

Looking down, Thanatos skimmed over Zagreus’s blocky and heavy handed script, surprised by the amount of detail and thought that the prince had put into each strategy. There were subsections for all the weapons along with techniques and useful tips for each one depending on the aspect, how the mirror affected the strength and potency of the boons, and even the percentage rate that those potencies would appear in. It was so extensive to the point that he could hardly believe that Zagreus took the time to write it. 

“You’ve put a lot of effort into this clearly,” Thanatos marveled as he continued to look the notes over. “How long did this take you?”

“More time than I’d care to admit honestly,” Zagreus answered as he gave the Thanatos an embarrassed smile. “It took me a while to find all the material I needed in my room.”

“You got all this information from your room?” Thanatos asked, somewhat surprised. 

“A decent amount came from the codex but yes I did,” Zagreus answered with a slight frown. “C’mon Than, I know you haven’t been in my room in a while but I do have my own personal library, all those books just aren't for show.”

Thanatos turned away from the table slightly as he felt a pang of discomfort surge through him, because if he was being honest with himself he truly did think those books were just for show. “R-right, of course, makes sense.”

“I also have Achilles to thank, I wouldn’t have gotten as far as I did with all my research if he didn’t help.”

“Don’t be so modest lad,” Achilles chided. “You’ve always had a love and talent for history, I simply helped you put it to a practical use for your needs. You’d be amazed by what you can do when you have a goal to work toward.”

“You think you could help me develop a love for numbers so I don’t constantly mess up these calculations and have you correct them,” Zagreus said before squinting at a line of notes and scratching it out. 

“I may be your mentor but I’m not a miracle worker lad,” Achilles deadpanned. This earned a loud laugh from Zagreus. “But if you ever need assistance I’ll be more than happy to help you in your endeavors.”

“Thank you sir, I really appreciate you taking the time to assist me. I know I’m not the best at the whole note taking and sitting thing, so I appreciate your patience.”

“Think nothing of it lad, and if it’s all the same I think you deserve a little bit of time and patience.”

“Thank you again sir, I really mean it,” Zagreus said before gathering all his things and getting up from his seat. I better get going, I’d like to do some test’s with some of these boons.”

“Good luck then lad, and do your best out there.”

“ I will sir,” Zagreus said before pushing in his chair. “See you later Than.”

“Yeah, see you.” Thanatos said as he watched Zagreus go, still somewhat struck in awe by this little revelation. 

“Are you alright Thanatos? You seem a bit out of it.” Achilles asked, snapping Thanatos out of his little trance. 

“Yes I’m fine, I just don’t think I’ve ever seen Zagreus this motivated about … well anything before.”

“It’s amazing what having a goal and a sense of purpose will do for a god,” Achilles stated plainly. 

“Lord Hades did give him a position in the administrative chamber, if he was always this knowledgeable he would have been perfect for it. Surely that would have been fulfilling enough.”

Achilles looked at Thanatos for a moment, something between amusement and disbelief passing over his face before he schooled his expression back into something more neutral. Propping his elbows up on the table and leaning forward he took a deep breath before exhaling. “Thanatos, can I ask a question if it’s not too personal?”

“Sure I guess,” Thanatos said with a raise of his brow. 

“Could you see yourself doing it?”

“Doing what exactly?”

“Working in the administrative chamber, could you see yourself doing it?”

“No, not really.”

“Why is that exactly?” Achilles continued to probe, his voice even and nonchalant before he took a sip of the nectar that he and Zagreus had been sharing earlier.

“Well I already have a job and a purpose,” Thanatos answered as if it were obvious. “I am the god of death after all.”

“That makes sense I suppose, I can only imagine how difficult it would be, being a god with no station or title to give direction on what to do for the rest of your eternity.” It was at this moment that Thanatos felt something cold and heavy drop in his stomach as a very harsh realization dawned on him while Achilles continued to speak. “Even worse I can only imagine it being even more difficult not being particularly passionate about a job thrust upon you, only to be told that you’re not good at it and easily replaceable by any other shade in the realm. If I were a god in such a position I don’t think it would be particularly good for my sense of self worth.” 

Thanatos simply stayed silent as Achilles finished the rest of his nectar before speaking again. “The boy is far more capable and competent than our lord is willing to give credit for, he just needs a little bit of patience as I said before.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind from now on, hopefully.” Thanatos said as he raked a hand through his hair. 

“That’s good to hear,” Achilles said before getting up and pushing in his chair. “I suppose it’s about time I get back to my post, take care Thanatos.”

“Thank you Achilles,” Thanatos said suddenly. “For looking out for him, I mean.”

“Think nothing of it, if anything I just want our prince to be happy,” Achilles said before walking away.

Now alone Thanatos looked off to Zagreus chambers, somewhat wistful. “So do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerning our baby boy Zag I still think he is a big himbo but I really do think the boy is book smart in some respects and heres why. The boy has books, like three or four shelves worth of books and even more next to his bed sitting on a pile. I can only imagine that being stuck in your own house with nothing to do but train with your mentor and mope about for eons that he would eventually find some comfort in reading to escape his loneliness and lack of a real job or duty. Achilles also mentions in game that he took a notice that Zagreus likes history and gave him the codex to encourage his love for it so he would have something other than training, so I can only assume that he was further encouraged to read.
> 
> I also think the reason why Zagreus usually doesn't sit or rest is due to the fact that it is most likely all he ever did in the house with his time. Because his father never gave him a title as a god or real station Zagreus spent his time mournfully bored until Hades couldn't take his moping and stuck him in the admin chamber knowing it wouldn't be something he would like, thus setting him up for failure. The flashback scene in the admin chamber was hard for me to honestly watch because I've been there before too in a sense. Being given a job or task with no real training or direction and then being called ungrateful or stupid when you don't want to do it or mess up on it, which is exactly what Hades did to zag. I highly doubt Hades properly guided Zagreus or had the patience to give proper training for his admin duties that way he could push the boy off to the side and be done with him.
> 
> I do find Zagreus is rather sharp for the fact that he has enough patience to pick up the lyre from Orpheus and is able to sit through lessons with him and is diligent enough to practice, he's able to identify Theseus battle chariot as well as the weapon grade of it without breaking as sweat so it's clear that he was either very well read or he was paying attention to Achilles. Speaking of Achilles it is also clear that Zagreus is disciplined enough to learn several weapons and their forms under Achilles tutelage so the boy can be taught. 
> 
> Zagreus is competent and he does have smarts in several subjects that interest him, I honestly just think his father didn't have the patience or time to actually see this in his own child. No one besides Achilles, Nyx and and handful of others really saw just how smart the boy is and they gave him their time and patience to really let him grow because they saw his potential. I highly doubt Nyx would give him such a task of finding his mother if she didn't think Zag had the capabilities knowing the consequences if he got caught or failed. 
> 
> I'm also not painting Than as a bad guy for doubting Zag or his capabilities either, because Than is employed by Hades and has a very outside perspective of the prince due to how demanding his job is. Than probably isn't in the house a lot due to his duties and when he is there it's not surprising to see Hades frustrated with zag fucking up so its natural for his view to be biased. Not to mention Hades is Thans employer which would further Thans bias and outlook on the princes behavior and actions.
> 
> Again like I said Zag is still a himbo for the fact that he eats onions like apples even though he has a chef to literally show him how to cook them (the chef even dices onions for fucks sake bro.), he doesn't know what birds are, he eats food off the corpses of his enemies and he doesn't understand the concept of stealing. 
> 
> Overall Zag is dumb and a himbo in very specific ways due to his sheltered upbringing and strange social dynamics and relationships. However he is very smart in specific ways due to the same reasons. 
> 
> All in all I headcanon that zag is book smart in more than a few things but the boy clearly lacks common sense in other things.
> 
> Im sorry this got so long I just needed to get it out. Thank you for reading if you did.


	3. His Gilded Heart of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wears his heart on his sleeve, and it shines ever so brightly

Thanatos entered the house completely drained and thankful that his latest assignment was finally over. He knew he was a god, and as a god he didn’t suffer from the same weaknesses that mortals did such as fatigue or hunger, but despite his godhood he was still tired, so very, very tired. He was tired of watching the mortals kill each other in their senseless war, tired of watching them spread their violence for the sake of their ideals and beliefs.

It wasn’t so much that he was emotionally invested in their struggle on some moral level, he had lost the will to care about that sort of thing millenia ago. It was more so that he was exasperated with them repeating the same mistakes, and after a while he found himself feeling more and more cynical with every war that they started. The mortals led such fleeting and short lives and this is how they decided to spend it, but he supposed that is why they made the same mistakes in the first place, because none of them could dream of living long enough to learn from them.

As he rounded the corner from his usual spot he nearly did a double take as he saw Hypnos sleeping away on a luxurious lounge chair, snoring away with his face mask on without a care in the world while the procession of shades waited to be counted grew longer and longer by the second. 

Growling in the back of his throat Thanatos walked up to his brother and summoned his scythe. Raising it high overhead the god of death slammed the heel of the weapon hard into the stone floor with a thunderous clang. 

Hypnos immediately woke with a startle as he desperately grasped for his quill and notepad that he almost dropped in his stupor. “I’m awake I’m awake!”

“Where in Tartarus did you get this?” Thanatos seethed as he pointed in his brother's general direction. 

“Oh the quill?” Hypnos drawled lazily as he twirled the writing instrument in his fingers. “Why, lord Hades gave it to me to replace the other one I lost, however he said if I lost this one that he wouldn’t give me another. But here’s the thing, if I do lose it and he won’t give me another then I can’t work, and if I can’t work then the line will get longer than it usually does so it’s a bit of a tricky-”

“Not the quill Hypnos,” Thanatos groaned as he scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’m talking about the chaise.”

“Ohhhhhh, well why didn’t you say that in the first place?” Hypnos asked through a lazy yawn. If Thanatos had blood pressure it most definitely would have been raised by now, how mother Nyx had enough patience to deal with Hypnos was beyond him. “Well to be perfectly honest with you I don’t know. One moment I’m waking up from Zagreus leaving the Pool of Styx and then bam!” He explained with a flourish of his arm. “The house contractors just zipped in and plopped it right here. So someone must have commissioned it, I just don’t know who.”

“I have a pretty good guess,” Thanatos grumbled as he set his sights to the far right corner of Lord Hades’ desk. 

Floating over to the contractor’s desk Thanatos was less than surprised to see Zagreus by the work station, however he was surprised to see that the god was directing a group of shades as they laid out stencil planning over the prince's chambers. Drawing closer Thanatos made his presence known as he loomed over Zagreus, fully intent on being intimidating. 

“You have some explaining to do Zagreus,” Thanatos said coldly as he looked down at the prince. 

“Thanatos, perfect timing,” Zagreus greeted cheerily as he turned around, giving the death god a bright smile. “Now before you reprimand me for whatever I’ve done this time I need you to do me a favor. Can you tell me if the shades have the stencil layout centered, I really want it to be perfect.”

Completely taken off guard Thanatos found himself floundering to stay mad at Zagreus as his attention was immediately directed towards the shades and their work. “I er-uh, yes I suppose it looks fine but more importantly-”

“Great, thank you Than. I knew I could rely on a discerning eye like yours. Alright shades, you can start now,” Zagreus ordered before giving Thanatos his full attention. “Now, what were you about to berate me about? No doubt I probably deserve it.” He said coyly as his lips formed an amused grin.

“Care to explain why you’ve been enabling Hpnos’ poor sleeping habits?” Thanatos interrogated with a raised brow. 

“Ah, you mean the lounge chair,” Zagreus realized with a guilty look. 

“Yes, the lounge chair. Zagreus you can’t impede Hypnos when he’s on the clock, he has work to do.”

“Than let’s both be honest with ourselves for a moment. Even if I didn’t buy the lounge chair, would Hypnos have actually gotten any work done?” Zagreus deadpanned as he gave Thanatos a telling look.

Thanatos raised a finger towards the prince and opened his mouth to offer a rebuttal but immediately closed it as he realized that Zagreus indeed had a fair point.

“Look, I didn’t mean to get a rise out of you, I just thought if he was going to sleep he might as well be comfortable,” Zagreus offered. “Not to mention it’s the least I could do with all the wonderful advice he gives me.”

“Advice?”

“Why yes Thanatos, your dear brother gives the best advice,” Zagreus drawled with a roll of his eyes. “Why just the other day or night I died from an inferno bomb and Hypnos gave me the most helpful tip.”

“Oh really now, and what advice did my dear brother give?”

“To move out of the way and not get hit,” Zagreus answered matter-of-factly, his chest puffed out in mock pride as if he had shared the secrets of the universe with Thanatos.

“You can’t actually be serious… ” Thanatos said in complete disbelief.

“Oh but I am serious Than. Why, without dear Hypnos’ helpful advice surely my feeble escape attempts would go much worse as the wretches of the underworld would throw me to the cruel depths of Tartarus, where my body would surely meet the unforgiving stone and end in a tragic death,” Zagreus explained before draping himself dramatically with a raised hand against the contractors desk, much to the head shades annoyance. 

Thanatos couldn’t help the small smile that crept on his lips as he watched Zagreus’ dramatic antics. “Speaking of stone, what are you having the shades work on up there?”

“Ah that!” Zagreus said before getting up and bounding back to Thanatos’ side. “They’ll be done any moment so you can see for yourself,” he answered as he excitedly bounced in place, the bottoms of his feet sparking with flames as he rocked on the balls of his feet.

Looking up Thanatos directed his attention towards the entrance of the prince's bed chambers as the shades worked deftly in a blur of green wisps and dust. Eventually their inhuman work pace slowed to a crawl until they finally descended from their task, and as they dispersed Thanatos was not prepared for the sight before him as he stared in shock at the mosaic before him. In the stone frame of the art piece laid a likeness of not only the prince but Thanatos and Megaera on either side of him with Achilles and Hypnos on the outer edges. The piece itself was beautifully detailed and captured each of them in elegant and somber tones, it was truly a sight to behold. 

“Isn’t it great,” Zagreaus exclaimed as he leaned into Thanatos space, snapping the death god out of his stupor. “I’d figured the next time I come crawling back out of the river and have to endure a walk of shame from my fathers scathing comments it would be nice to have a little reminder that I’m not alone, that I have all of you looking out and watching over me, quite literally in this case now.”

“You think that highly of the rest of us?”

“Of course I do, Than, I’d give you all the world for everything that you do for me,” Zagreus answered plainly.

“The world is a bit much even for you for Zagreus,” Thanatos joked as he looked at the prince, his breath stilling immediately as he met the prince's gaze. His eyes were full of such intent and adoration that Thanatos could feel his chest twist in knots. He was starting to get the feeling that Zagreus, in all his stubbornness, just might try to give him the world if given the opportunity. “You should probably aim for something more realistic than the world,” He continued, trying to keep his voice even and casual. 

“Would you settle for a chair perhaps?” Zagreus asked with a smirk before turning back to the contractor’s desk. “They have a decent collection of furnishings here and I think a chair would look lovely in your little perch where you watch the river.”

Before Thanatos could open his mouth to answer a loud and mocking laugh shook the house around them. “What a tawdry display,” Hades' voice boomed from behind. 

Startled the two gods turned around to see the lord of the underworld leering down at them with contempt. “If you’re trying to convince my employees and subjects to further help your ridiculous cause I suggest you try harder than a mosaic or hideous furniture, boy.”

“Forgive me father if I wanted to do something nice for the ones that I care about, not that you would know anything about that,” Zagreus sneered as he got stomped towards his father’s desk.

“And yet you choose a useless item such as a chair when Thanatos doesn’t sit.”

“Well that’s not a surprise considering how hard you make him slave away with his duties,” Zagreus countered as he stomped closer to Hades’ desk. Thanatos started to follow closely behind his prince as he inched closer to his father, somewhat nervous that Zagreus would break the most important rule in the house.

“It is called having a good work ethic, something that you wouldn’t know anything about boy, but what do I care about how you spend your resources since you’ll just do whatever you want anyway.”

“You’re right father I probably will continue to do what I want. In fact I think I’ll continue to waste _your_ resources that I plundered from _your_ realm when I pillaged and rampaged through it,” Zagreus added pleasantly, giving his father a smug smile. 

Clearly annoyed by that last jab Hades’ calm demeanor finally broke as he slammed his fist against his desk and let out a savage growl. “You impudent-!”

Unable to take the rising tension anymore Thanatos rushed in front of Zagreus, laying himself in front of him in a low bow in the hope of appeasing Hades. “Please forgive him my lord he doesn’t-”

“Just get him out of my sight,” Hades hissed before immediately going back to his paperwork.

“Of course my lord,” Thanatos said before grabbing Zagreus’ hand, leading him to a far corner near the prince's bedchambers and the gated garden entrance. Thankfully Nyx wasn’t there at the moment nor any nosy shades to eavesdrop on them. Cornering Zagreus Thanatos gave the prince a tired look. “I really wish that you would refrain from causing such a scene.

Pressing his back further into the corner Zagreus tucked his chin to his chest as he looked to the floor. “I’m sorry Than, I didn’t mean to lose my temper back there.”

Letting out an exasperated sigh Thanatos pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s fine Zagreus I know-”

“No it’s not fine,” Zagreus held Thanatos’ hand tighter and it was only now did the death god realize that he didn’t let go. “I-I wasn’t thinking as usual and I couldn’t forgive myself if father took it out on you or anyone else in the house because I can’t help but be a fool.”

Brows knitted in concern Thanatos slowly stepped further into Zagreus’ space, crowding the prince and giving him less room to shrink into himself. “Hey, look at me." He whispered as he raised his free hand to tilt Zagreus’ chin up. “With how hectic this place can be I highly doubt your father would do anything to any of us, I promise.”

“There’s also nothing stopping him from taking you away from me,” Zagreus whispered urgently, his voice aching with grief, cracked and trembling as he pressed his chin into Thanatos’ hold, desperate to still his nerves. “I’m sorry Than, I just got so upset when he said I would use you, any of you to try to get to the surface. I wouldn’t , I swear to you I wouldn’t.”

“I know you wouldn’t Zag. I believe you,” Thanatos assured and honestly how could he not believe Zagreus’. It was impossible not to when his eyes were so penitent, mournful and ready to throw himself at Thanatos’ feet like a mere mortal ready to be judged by a god. Opening his palm Thanatos raised his hand from Zagreus’ chin to cup his cheek, relieved as the prince melted into it and started to calm down. Thanatos’ knew well enough that he was never good with words or emotions but he knew that Zagreus responded well to touch and actions, and he would gladly offer any small comforts to the prince who’s heart was far too soft and too caring to be housed in the body of god. 

“I’m not going to leave you, alright,” Thanatos comforted as he continued to caress Zagreus’ cheek, somewhat revealing in how warm and alive his skin felt compared to his own cold body. 

Opening his mouth Zagreus let out a breath of a laugh, sending a small wave of shivers up Thanatos’ arm as the prince's warm breath danced across his cool skin. “You’re offering to stay by my side till the end and I’m leaving you behind. Sorry I’m so selfish Than.”

“How about you stop apologizing and make it up to me.”

“How?” Zagreus’ asked, placing his hand over Thanatos’.

“Buy me a chair, and it better not be a cheap one either.”

Smiling widely Zagreus closed his eyes and allowed himself to revel in the moment. “Deal.”

\----------

Moving back to the contractor’s desk the two skimmed through the catalogue scroll till they found a set of chairs that Zagreaus immediately fell in love with. “Than this is perfect for you!” He exclaimed, pointing excitedly at the picture. “It’s purple and even has an eye design on it.”

“It is rather nice,” Thanatos admitted. “Plus I don’t really have an eye for these kinds of things so I’ll just let you pick.”

“Don’t worry, so long as you like it that’s all that matters,” Zagreus assured before turning to the contractor with a small sack of gems. “My good contractor, if you would be so kind?”

Taking the prince's payment the shades immediately put on their hard hats and got to work as they rushed towards Thanatos’ small corner. With the shades work underway Zagreus continued to look through the catalogue with a smile on his face. “If you still have time before your next assignment do you want to help me pick out some more stuff to improve the house?”

“I dunno know if I would be of much help Zagreus, like I said I don’t have an eye for these things.”

“C’mon Than it’ll be fun and a good way to take your mind off of work, plus there’s some stuff I could really use your opinion on.”

“Alright, but if you end up wasting your gems because of my poor home decor choices it’s on you.”

“Don’t worry Than, that's what plundering my father's realm is for,” Zagreus assured with a flourish of his fingers, much to Hades’ displeasure as the lord of the underworld let out a grumble of annoyance. 

“How about we get to work and look through the catalogue before you anger your father any further," Thanatos hissed. "I'd like to keep this house standing before the end of my break."

"That would probably be for the best," Zagreus admitted with a smirk before picking up the catalogue. "Now Than, how do you feel about these drapes? I really feel like it would tie the columns and the rafters together.”

Smiling, Thanatos looked down at the book and inspected the purple drapes that Zagreus was fawning over. “They look rather nice.”

With that the two continued to use the rest of Thanatos’ break time buying things for the lounge and halls, breathing a new freshness with the areas as Zagreus surprised the god of death with his unique style and eye for detail. Details that also didn’t go unnoticed by the workers as the administrative shades filed out of there work quarters for their break only to be greeted by lustrous new columns encrusted with gemstones that shimmered with colorful tessellations as the lights from the new torches bathed the hall entrances in soft, comforting and soothing lights.

It was clear that the shades liked the new atmosphere and mood that the prince's purchases had brought to the house, much to Lord Hades’ irritation as he ordered the shades to go to the break room and stop their gawking. 

“I think they really like the changes Than,” Zagreus whispered in Thanatos’ ear as the two watched the shades wander into the break room. 

“I think so too,” Thanatos agreed. “What spurred you to make these changes anyway?”

Something sad and wistful passed over the prince's features for a moment as he listened to Thanatos’ question. Fearful that he may have overstepped, Thanatos opened his mouth to apologize but stopped as the prince let out a deep sigh and spoke. “This place, the house, it hasn’t felt like home in a long time Than,” Zagreus confessed as he ran a hand through his hair, shedding a few laurel leaves in the process. “If it weren’t for Nyx and Achilles I don’t know if I would be able to survive in here.” Zagreus then turned to Thanatos, his eyes achingly fond and tender. “But you,” Zagreus continued, his voice filled with conviction and determination as he clenched his fists. “You and every other god and shade here has a purpose, a reason to be in this house with a job and a role to fulfill. You all have a reason to work hard and keep this place running smoothly, so it should feel like home. You all deserve that at least,” he explained as his lips upturned into somewhat of a sad smile. “I don’t want anyone in this house to ever feel like I have. If I can offer some type of reprieve, any kind of small comfort that lets everyone know that they are wanted and appreciated here, even if they’re just a passing shade awaiting my fathers judgment, then I consider that a win in my book.”

“You truly do care about everyone here don’t you?” Thanatos asked dumbly, somewhat dazed by the prince and how brightly he seemed to shine.

“Well what kind of prince would I be if I didn’t care about my loyal and dutiful subjects” Zagreus mused, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Thanatos could feel a warm buzz pass over him as he considered the prince’s words. Most gods found it hard to empathize in a meaningful and genuine way, after all when you had an eternity you tended to be slightly above it all, but the prince wasn’t most gods. He was warm, so warm and radiant like the sun without the harsh heat and light that came with the surface that irritated Thanatos so. The prince was a humble candle in the dark, lighting the somber depths of the underworld with his heart. It threatened to consume Thanatos, and he would gladly allow himself to be lost in his light. 

“Than, did you hear me?” Zagreus asked suddenly, somewhat confused. 

“Huh, u-what,” Thanatos sputtered, snapping out of his reverie. 

“I asked if you were alright, you seemed rather lost in thought.”

“Oh, um yes. I’m fine.”

“Good, then you can help me pick out some flowers for Nyx, it’ll be a pleasant surprise for when she comes back.”

“Yes, tha-that sounds like a fine idea,” Thanatos concurred as he turned his gaze away from Zagreus, still reeling as he dealt with the sudden surge of feelings.

“Great, what kind of flowers do you think she would like?” 

“Anything that’s purple will suffice, it’s mothers favorite color.”

“That’s perfect then, I think I saw some lilacs in the catalogue. Lets get things settled with the contractor then,” Zagreus said before moving back to the desk. 

“Right behind you, just give me a moment,” Thanatos offered.

“You sure you’re ok?” Zagreus asked, clearly concerned as he stepped in Thanatos’ space. 

“Yes I’m fine, just a bit tired after my last assignment.”

“Well if you’re sure.” Zagreus then gave Thanatos a solid squeeze on the shoulder in confirmation before going to the desk to work on the arrangements with the contractor. 

Waiting until the prince was a decent distance away the god of death buried his face in his hands before groaning quietly to himself, agonizing as he still felt the warmth from the prince's touch linger on his shoulder. “Why are you like this,” he grumbled to himself.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t know the prince's feelings or intentions for him, but the decision to act on his own was still daunting, terrifying even. Daunting for the fact that he didn’t have Zagreus’ ability to be open and vulnerable, and more so terrifying that him leaving was still a very real thing that could happen at any moment.

For him to give his heart to Zagreus only for the god to leave and possibly never return, to wait for him for an eternity and beyond isn’t something he honestly thinks he could take. If anything it would probably be best to salvage the situation and just tell the prince that they should remain just as friends. Logically he knew it would be the best option. He would be able to keep some of Zagreus’ affections and touches without having to fully commit to the possibility of hurting himself, it was simple.

Breathing deeply for a moment, Thanatos composed himself and walked to Zagreus' side, fully prepared for his previous convictions for the future of their relationship to take hold and tell Zagreus how he wanted to proceed with their relationship. “Zagreus I-”

“Oh good you’re here,” Zagreus interrupted as he plucked a lilac from the samples that the contractor shades had provided. “You were right about the color, it really does suit Nyx, I’m sure she’ll love it.” Stepping closer to the death god Zagreus twirled the stem of the lilac between his finger before raising it up to Thanatos. “May I?”

Thanatos had no idea what Zagreus was planning to do with the flower but he could only nod as he trusted the prince .

Zagreus’ smile soon spread into a broad toothy grin as he raised himself on his toes. Delicately the prince pushed Thanatos’ hood back, letting it fall to his shoulders. Standing stark still Thanatos allowed Zagreus to push his hair away from his ears, delighting in the way that the prince’s touch warmed his cheek as his palm slid over it, prickling his skin as the heat spread to the back of his neck, making the hairs stand on end.

With his broad grin softening into a content smile Zagreus then tucked the lilac behind Thanatos’ ear. Sucking in a sharp breath Thanatos could feel the tip of his ear burn as Zagreus traced the outer shell from top to bottom before pulling his hand back, looking surprisingly sheepish despite his initial forwardness. “I think it suits you too.”

Reaching up to his ear Thanatos adjusted the flower before brushing his thumb over where Zagreus touched. “I probably look ridiculous Zag.”

“Well I think you look fabulous,” Zagreus huffed as he plucked two flowers for himself. Fiddling with his wreath he weaved the flowers within before standing proudly with his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out. “And now so do I.”

Snorting, Thanatos put a hand up to his mouth to hide his laughter. “You’re a fool.”

“Only for you.”

“C’mon then my dear fool, let's pick out a few vases for these flowers.”

With that the two arranged the flower vases and placed the lilacs inside, lighting up Nyx’s corner in a vibrant flair of purple. Feeling pleased with themselves the two took the time to admire their work. 

“I think we did a rather good job overall,” Thanatos observed as he looked at the flower arrangement.

“Perhaps being the god of home decor is my true calling,” Zagreus mused as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. 

“Zagreus I think you’re a bit above just being the god of home decor.”

“C’mon Than it wouldn’t be so bad, at least I would actually have a station of my own. Plus a wise man once told me, 'there is no such thing as lesser gods',"

"A wise man indeed," Thanatos agreed as he remembered his previous conversation with Achilles.

"Well what do you say Than? Do you wanna continue to help this newly appointed god with his duties of sprucing up this drab place up?"

"I-,” Before Thanatos could give the prince a definite yes the eye on his gauntlet started to blink before flaring to life with a spectral glow of purple energy, alerting him to a new assignment and the unfortunate end to his break. “I can’t,” he sighed out before showing Zagreus the palm of his hand. “Duty calls.”

“Oh,” Zagreus lamented, deflating instantly. “I understand, I won’t keep you then. Duty calls and all that.”

“Yeah,” Thanatos sighed out. Levitating higher from the ground Thanatos focused himself as he prepared to shift to the surface. “Thank you by the way, for this, it was fun.”

Zagreus immediately perked back up at Thanatos’ words. “That’s good, I’m happy that I could take your mind off of work.”

“I’m glad too,” Thanatos said as he remembered what awaited him up there, all the innocent souls he would have to collect and help guide before he would be given reprieve again. “Truly.”

“See you around then?” Zagreus offered as he extended his hand out to Thanatos.

Taking the prince's invitation Thanatos reached out and brushed his thumb over Zagreus’ fingernails, back and forth in soft strokes before stopping at his middle finger and slowly letting it slide down to the prince's knuckles. Moving into the space in between the death god pressed his thumb into the divot, strangely fascinated with how easily it fit, like his hand wasvmeant to be there. Somewhat entranced by this new piece of information Zagreus drew him in further as he hooked his index finger around his thumb, holding him gently in place as he pleaded with his eyes for Thanatos to stay. 

“See you around,” Thanatos finally confirmed, pulling his hand away and breaking the private moment between them, knowing full well that he would give into Zagreus if the prince only asked. 

Closing his eyes Thanatos shifted away to the space in between until the light of the surface shined brightly behind his eyelids. Opening his eyes Thanatos was greeted by the harsh cold winds and even harsher sunlight as he viewed a small village below engulfed by snow. Looking closer he could see a young man trudging towards the village with a bundle of sparse greens in his arms, no doubt searching for food for his people in this eternal winter. 

Moving closer Thanatos could see that the man's shoes were threadbare and worn while his upper body was wrapped with thin cloth and tattered wool. All together it was insufficient to protect him from the harsh cold. He would die at any moment now, he could feel his scythe rattle and shake for the coming harvest of a new soul. 

The man’s breath soon came out in harsh gasps as he continued to trudge through the snow, his body rattling against the cold as it tried to stay warm but it wasn’t enough. Eventually his steps slowed as he neared the edge of the village entrance, a mere hundred meters from safety and loved ones, but as with all mortals his time had come.

The man's body gave out, betraying him as he fell to his knees before falling face first into the snow. He breathing then slowed to a crawl as he feebly reached out to the entrance of the village as a hushed sob escaped his lips.

Unable to take the sight any longer Thanatos moved to the man's side and gently brushed the flat of his scythe’s blade against his back, and as death’s caress claimed him the man’s body grew slack while he drew in his last breath. 

Placing his hand on the man's cheek Thanatos wiped away a tear that had formed in the corner of the mortal’s eye, and with that the man finally exhaled, releasing the last of his warmth and life from his parted lips and as he did his soul escape his body, freeing him from this mortal coil.

Rising back up Thanatos watched as the soul slowly twisted and shifted until it took the corporeal form of the man. Looking around the newly formed shade drew his gaze to Thanatos. “Are you… ?” He asked slowly. 

Nodding, Thanatos gave the man a solemn look. “I am.”

Letting out a humorless laugh the man smiled sadly. “So I failed them, and I was so close.” His body began to shake with grief as he started to come to terms with his situation. “I was so close, and now I’m-” 

“No, you didn’t fail them, it was simply your time,” Thanatos assured as he extended his hand out to the man. 

Looking up to Thanatos the man hesitantly reached out to the god. “Will… will my family be alright? Will they survive this terrible winter?”

“I cannot say and that is not up to me,” Thanatos answered before taking the man's hand. “That is up to the fates to decide.”

“I see,” the man whispered as he gripped Thanatos’ hand tighter.

With nothing more to be said between the two of them Thanatos shifted to Charon’s station at the entrance of the styx. Releasing the man’s hand Thanatos lowered him to the ground. “This is where we part ways.”

Looking between Charon and Thanatos the man slowly approached the ferryman, but not before turning to Thanatos and giving the death god one last look. “Thank you.”

Simply nodding Thanatos shifted back to the surface, once again greeted by harsh winds and snow, only the flakes of white were now blackened by smoke and ash as a war raged on below. Fires and screams engulfed the city while the scent of blood and steel were carried by the cold winds, along with the jubilant sounds of Ares’ laughter. Looking up Thanatos saw the war god soar in his chariot pulled by black metal steeds, taking in the madness and bloodshed with sheer delight. 

As the winds of war carried the olympian the cold gust blew past Thanatos, ruffling his tunic and pulling his hood back. Slightly annoyed the death god almost didn’t notice the blur of purple falling through the air and into the fire below. Looking closer Thanatos realized it was the flower that Zagreus had given him. 

Reaching out in vain Thanatos shifted to the flower, only it was too late, the flower was immediately engulfed in the raging inferno of the city. Retracting his hand Thanatos held his closed fist to his chest, sighing tiredly before turning back to the burning city and the solemn work that awaited him. 

“Please still be there when I return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just two dudes basically shopping and doing decorating.
> 
> In all seriousness this chapter was mostly to show how stressful Than's job is and how the guy needs a bit of a hug.


End file.
